


Steven Universe WWII au

by Octosquid



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Other, Suggestions, World War II, ideas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 01:02:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5950312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Octosquid/pseuds/Octosquid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a AU I've had in my head for a while and I would like to share it with some people and see if I could get some feed back, and if I can I will work on actually writing this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Some things are subject to change and I will try to simplify some of the weapon jargon that goes on. This is set in a alternative time line where WWII lasts much longer and Hitler and his allies are starting to win the war. In this, America does not drop Fat man And Little boy on Hiroshima and Nagasaki and Adolf Hitler never commits suicide.  
> The US starts to become desperate and starts recruiting 16 and up. In this au steven is 17 and Greg has already been drafted, and Steven is set on finding him and making sure he is safe.

 

 

**Equipment**

Amethyst  
Standard issue Soviet Union equipment.  
Has PPSh-41 (Pistolet-Pulemyot Shpagina 41) submachine gun, RPG-1 (PPSH is like a Russian Tommy gun.

Garnet  
Winchester modle 70 bolt action rifle with scope  
Mouser C96 and Luger P80 (both german pistols)

Pearl  
Standard Officer equipment  
Lee-Enfield with bayonet  
Enfield no. 2 revolver  
Officer`s sword

Jasper  
Flammenwarfer 35  (FmW 35) flamethrower  
Panzerbuchse 39 (PzB 39) heavy anti tank rifle  
Luger P08

Peridot  
Nambu Type 14 (pistol)

Lapis  
Bereta Modle 1934 (pistol)  
UMP .45  
Welrod (assassin's pistol)

**Reasons for joining**

Amethyst was a contortionist for a circus until attendance dropped due to the war. The circus disbanded soon after and left her alone in Leningrad. With the coming threat for the German army marching towards the city, Amethyst joins in the red army and fights to defend her motherland. She is in her late teens/ early 20s when she enlists.

Pearl was part of a renowned ballet troop that would preform all across the English Isles. She joined to serve queen and country and quickly ascended the ranks and now commands a joint special forces squadron.

Garnet came from a long line of fighters and soldiers, and was always taught to stand for what was good and just. Her father would often take her hunting in the Australian outback and was a natural marksman. Joining the military at 18, she fought near the end of WWII and since day 1 of WWII.

Jasper grew up and fought in war torn Germany, where death is all she knew. After WWI, she continued training to be the perfect soldier, but her one obstacle she cannot overcome is her superior its complex, making her underestimate her foes.

Lapis grew up in Venice, living on the streets until a mob boss took her under their wing, molding her into an assassin with no equal. Having mastered the art of stealth and espionage, the Italian government requested her service as a spy.

I haven't thought of anything for peridot so any ideas would be welcome. The summery is that she is a Japanese scientist working with the Germans, jasper is her bodyguard/ escort, and is a high priority target.

Steven flew through boot camp and medical training with flying colors, and has been assigned to a joint special operations squad Codename: Crystal Gems. Although inexperienced in combat, he is determined to do his best, serve his country, and find his father.

That's it for now, please let me know what you think and leave any suggestions in the comments. Thanks for reading

-octosquid

 


	2. Episode Ideas/ Synopses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some ideas for some episodes for the WWII au. If you have any ideas or suggestions please let me know in the comments below.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These are all subject to change. Also, in this au, Rose is KIA, Greg is MIA, Connie is a French civilian, and most of the Beach City citizens work in various branches of the military. TBD is To be determined.

Gem Glow: Fresh from bootcamp, Steven meets his new teammates.

Laser Light Cannon: Enemy armor is on the move, and the gems are tasked to take it out.

Together Breakfast: Supplies are low, but Steven is determined to get to know his new friends better.

Bubble Buddies: After getting separated from his team, Steven finds that he is not alone in a small French village.

Stevens Lion: The Gems need to pass through a German checkpoint, but by force is not an option.

Giant Woman: Needing to split up, Pearl and Amethyst take Steven with them.

So Many Birthdays: Steven learns that the Gems don’t celebrate birthdays in the field, and he is determined to change that.

Lars and the Cool Kids: Steven helps a mechanic get along with his pilot clientele.

Steven the Sword Fighter: Steven learns that he can’t always depend on his gun.

Monster Buddies: Steven finds a new friend, but things go south quickly.

Mirror Gem: The Gems discover a spy, and friend or foe, the Gems need to stop them.

Ocean Gem: Against better judgment, Steven helps a spy.

Island Adventure: Troubles on the Pacific Front cause The Gems to get shipped out.

Garnet’s Universe: Steven takes a guess at what Garnet did while she was gone.

Warp Tour: TBD

Future Vision: Garnet teaches Steven the finer points of marksmanship.

On The Run: Back in Europe, the Gems are sent to help the Russians in the east.

Winter Forecast: Winter hits hard and life in a refugee camp is harder.

Marble Madness: Strange drones are flying around allied airspace, and the Game are assigned to investigate.

Shirt Club: Steven comes up with a plan with a friend.

Story For Steven: During a quiet moment, the Gems talk about before the war.

Political Power: TBD

The Return: TBD

Jail Break: TBD

Full Disclosure: TBD

Joy Ride: TBD

Reformed: TBD

Keep it Together: TBD

Chilled Tid: TBD

Cry For Help: TBD

Nightmare Hospital: TBD

Catch and Release: TBD

When It Rains: TBD


End file.
